First Night
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: One shot for ITW : The First Night of the apocalypse, and the first night of Hiccup's life.


One shot

Steven = Stoick - 24 yrs old : Violet = Valka - 23 yrs old : Sean = Spitelout - 22 yrs old : Sarah = 22 yrs old : Henry = Hiccup - newborn

First Night

Steven Haddock rushed to his home after he saw what had happened on the news, mindless beasts running rampant and on a rampage. A newsflash appeared on the tv as he ran into his home hoping to find Violet. As he began to walk further into his home, he stopped and stared at the tv screen when the news reporter began to scream in pain as one of the beasts bit into his jugular vein, blood spraying the camera lense. Stoick shouted, "VI! Where are you!?"

A pregnant woman came down the stairs of the two story home, armed with a baseball bat. She had emerald green eyes and chocolate hair, tied into a braid, "Steven, is that really you?" she whispered, seeming scared of her own voice.

"Yes Vi, it's me, I'm alive, I'm here." He said, embracing her in a firm hug, scared to let her go. More shouting and screaming came from outside.

"What are we going to do Steven? I don't like cursing, but shit has certainly hit the fan!" She exclaimed.

He looked down at her, "we should stock up the car with food and water. The military is setting up a safe zone on the outskirts of the city, if we make it there, we should be okay." They nodded to each other, and set to work. Filling their cadillac with canned foods and cases of water bottles. Heading downstairs to the basement, he unlocked the safe, grabbing the family rifle, a Winchester model 70, and the boxes of ammo. Valka retrieved her own pistol from the bedroom, a ruger LC9, and filled a backpack with their more valuable possessions.

Together they set out, traveling past their neighbor's houses. Steven trusted that his brother, Sean, would meet them at the safe zone. Another car trailed behind them, looking in the rearview mirror, he sighed in relief as he saw Gobber driving it. He gave a maniacal grin, opening the door to hit a zombie as he drove past it. Approaching the newly built safe zone, they saw a tall chain link fence and a group of six soldiers at the gate. The soldiers waved them past, driving slowly they got to a clear area where he parked the car, Gobber parked next to them.

They met with a firm grasp of the hand, "it's good to see you still alive, Gobber."

"Likewise, Steven." Gobber said. The two limbed man gave a nod and turned to meet the other two vehicles that pulled up next to theirs.

Sean stepped out of the truck, followed by Sarah. "Brother! It's good to see you."

Steven smiled and nodded, "and the same to you, brother." They shook hands quickly.

The other car opened it's doors, revealing a shocked and saddened Karl and Eira Hofferson. Steven faltered when he saw the look of defeat on their faces, he sent them a questioning look. They stepped closer to him, "we sent Kari over to Finn's for the weekend, to give her some time with her uncle and cousins, but we haven't heard anything from them." Karl said, Eira began to cry. Embracing her in a firm hug, Karl whispered, "I know you're worried, but I trust Finn to take care of them."

Violet gasped in pain, hands reaching for her belly. "Oh gods, Steven. I feel our boy coming."

Steven's eyes widened, the baby wasn't due for another month. Immediately he barked orders, "Set up a tent, quick!" Sean went to his truck, and began to assemble a camping tent with the help of Gobber and Karl. Steven opened the back of the suv, retrieving bottles of water and blankets.

In minutes the tent was set up, and after laying blankets out in the tent, Violet was helped inside by Sarah and Eira. The four men waited outside, occasionally getting whatever they asked for.

After a few hours of listening to Violet's shouts and panting, the baby was born. Steven crouched down inside the tent, and seeing his newborn son brought tears to his eyes. Gobber peaked in, "aye that's a tiny lad, looks like a Henry to me."

Despite their current situation, they laughed, "Henry is a fitting name," Violet said.

Steven grinned, liking the sound of 'henry' "A Henry he is then, Vi." He said, before leaning forward and kissing her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Many Years later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's been eight years Val, I don't think you ever died, you were too stubborn. I know I shouldn't have let you go on that trading mission, I just hope you could forgive me." Stoick said, kneeling before a headstone. A couple tears escaped his eyes, landing on the ground beneath him.

An nine year old Hiccup watched from the forge, "what's Dad doing, Gobber?"

"I dunno lad, he's probably thinking of yer mother." Gobber said, before pounding another piece of metal.

"What was she like, Gobber?" Hiccup asked innocently, hoping for a decent answer instead of 'time to go to bed.'

"She was tough, stubborn, determined, yet at the same time she was gentle and caring. Yer mother used to work at a preschool, before your time that is." Gobber explained.

Hiccup nodded, as Gobber went on to tell stories of her before she disappeared.

Although it was a first night of the apocalypse for the Haddock's, it was the first night of Hiccup's life, and he was destined for great things. Or death by nuclear radiation, the being born at the beginning of an apocalypse was really hard to decipher as a good or bad omen. Only time will tell.


End file.
